From A CrackInduced RolePlay
by Seta-Kino
Summary: There's really no summary. The first chapter is an explanation of what's going on because I couldn't summarize in here. The rest are all little one-shots that pop in my head while listening to music. Strong T for some chapters.
1. The Author Explains It  All

Okay, I feel as though I'm going to have to explain a lot of what's going on in this story as it will make no sense to anybody except for me and a few others. I'm just going to start off with the fact that my friend and I have this crack-related roleplay that we've been doing for years and everybody is very OOC about everything. We basically took the characters and threw them into an immortal stance in which nobody can die and if they do die, they just get brought back to life by some magic spell or something like that. Yes, we have characters from Lord of the Rings and Pirates of the Caribbean in a modern universe in which they're with an OC (or MarySue, if you'd like). I got bored one day and was listening to music. This entire story popped in my head. I'm not sure if anybody would like this, but I wanted to share it. It's a little different from the other stories that I have on this site (that I haven't finished, but totally intend on finishing anyway).

Basically, Legolas and the OC (Katie) are married in this story. It was a forced/arranged marriage between the two of them. Katie thought tha she could develop feelings for him, but he turned out to be nothing more than an abusive jerk. A lot of things will get explained in this one. If you have any questions, please feel free to review my story and post them there. I will, then, make a third chapter explaining it all.

Like I said, this entire thing makes perfect sense to a friend of mine as well as myself. I may post other ones in here, under this story name. They're all going to be song fics as I generally only write song fics for these set of characters. Some depressing, some not (right now, most of them are depressing at the moment and only one has an unhappy ending). Please, bear with me. I hope you enjoy it (them)!


	2. Face Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or Jack. I don't own Face Down. J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson, Disney, and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus would totally kill me if I did. I do, however, own Katie.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy<br>One look puts the rhythm in my hands  
>Still, I'll never understand why you hang around<br>I see what's going down_

Jack sighed as he heard the painful screams emitting from the next room. He knew, they all knew, what was going on. They weren't screams of a fight or even screams of pleasure; they were screams of pain and resentment. Ones that Jack knew all too well. He knew what was coming next.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and he swears he loves you_

Sobs could be heard after the slamming of a door. She was alone now. Probably doing the same thing that she always did after all of this, covering everything up with whatever make up she owned. Jack sword that, one day, she'd leave her husband. One day, she'd realized just what kind of pain he was putting her in. He heard the same chant he always heard, "It's okay. He won't do it again. He won't. He apologized and told me he loved me. He won't do it again."

Jack snorted. Of course her husband would do it again. It had become a daily ritual for him to beat on her. He would never understand what was going on between the two of them.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your life crumbles down, a new life she has found<em>

Deciding not to listen to anymore of her cries, Jack got up and went after her husband. Her husband needed to see things from a different angle.

"Hey! Asshole!" Jack smirked as the blonde headed male turned to look at him. Ice blue eyes glared into amused chocolate eyes as the two males stood there in, obvious, defiance of each other.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Oh, just to talk. You do realize that she's going to snap back at one point, right?"

"I have done nothing wrong."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Jack paused before a smirk appeared on his face, "By the way, you have blood on your cheek."

_A pebble in that water makes a ripple affect  
>Every action in this world will bear consequence<br>If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down<em>

"I love him ... I know I do. I have to. He's my husband."

"Katie, you need to leave him. He won't stop until you're dead and I won't have that." Jack's calm voice interrupted her thoughts. She jumped, almost visibly, out of her skin as a thing of make up fell out of her hands and onto the ground. On her cheek was a newly forming welt from the beating she had just taken.

Slowly, Jack walked over to the frightened girl and gently wiped away some of the blood that was beginning to try. The sweetness of his act caused Katie to break down. Before she could fall to her knees in tears, Jack had caught her in an embrace.

_I see the way you go and say you're right again  
>Say you're right again<br>Heed my lecture_

"Just what is going on here?" Legolas, Katie's husband, broke through their embrace. Roughly, he grabbed Katie by the arm and yanked her out of Jack's arms. She winced as his grip was becoming too much but refused to say anything, fearing it would result in another beating.

"You're killing her, you asshole! She used to have such a fighting spirit and the more you beat her and misuse her, the more you kill her! Is that what you, really want?" Jack's gaze turned to look at Katie, "I care too much about you to let this continue. Please, don't let him kill you. Promise me that much." And before he could get a response, Jack walked out of the room.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumbles down, new life she has...<em>

"Dammit, Legolas! Stop it! This hurts!" Katie screamed as she slapped her husband across the face. She was so sick of the beatings and the mistreatings. She couldn't take it anymore.

"You want pain? You got it!" Legolas screamed loud enough for the entire household to hear it. Roughly, he tossed Katie onto their bed and proceeded to take advantage of her.

_One day she will tell you that she had enough  
>It's coming round again<em>

Katie's cries could be heard throughout the household and even outside. Jack listened to the entire thing and knew that if he bursted in, Legolas would surely kill her on the spot. Jack was sure of it.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumbles down, new life she has...<em>

"THAT will teach you to disobey me, you stupid whore!"

A yelp could be heard at the end of his outburst. Putting himself back together, Legolas left the room without a care in the world. In fact, people would say that he looked happier than he usually did. Despite himself, he couldn't say he was upset. He just discovered a new way to make her obey him.

_One day she will tell you she had enough  
>It's coming round again<em>

Curling into a ball, Katie did her best to protect herself. She didn't care who saw her at this point in time. All she cared about was not making him mad. Deep down she thought that maybe Jack was right, Legolas wouldn't stop until she was dead. She couldn't risk it, though. She wouldn't risk getting herself into more pain or making Legolas angry.

Unfortunately, Jack heard the entire thing and his blood was past his boiling point. He stalked towards Legolas and punched him in his face hard enough to make his own hand bleed. "Dammit."

"What was that for?"

"For raping her, you asshole!"

"Looks like I will be doing it again."

Before Jack could retort, Legolas made his way back upstairs into his and Katie's room; ready for round two.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?<br>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumbles down, new life she has found<em>

Jack raced after Legolas with all the intentions of stopping him before he hurt Katie (or worse, killed her); however, he was stopped dead in his tracks. A gunshot rang throughout the house. Fearing the worst, Jack forced himself to race up the stairs and into the room with Legolas and Katie inside.

Once inside, he saw Katie standing over Legolas' body with a gun (his gun, at that) in her hands. She was trembling as she held a blanket around her body as tightly as she possibly could.

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt," she said,<br>"I finally had enough."_

Slowly walking over to her, Jack took the gun away and held her as close as he could. He felt her stiffen and took no offense to it. So much had changed in her life and he was going to be the one thing that was going to be consistent. At least, that was his intention.

"Shh. It's over now."

"I know, Jack. Thank you."

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt," she said,<br>"I finally had enough."_

Even though the two were silent, Jack was proud. He had seen her get knocked down so many times that it was nice to know she wasn't going to be knocked down anymore. She was rising from the ashes and becoming a new person. Her new life awaited her. Every movement forward as a step away from her past. This was something that she was going to need help with; yet, it was something that Jack wouldn't pass up.


	3. I See The Light

I still don't own either characters. Nor do I own Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean or Tangled.

* * *

><p><em>All those days, watching from the windows<br>All those years, outside looking in  
>All that time, never even knowing<br>Just how blind I've been_

Pain. It was the one word that Katie Robin knew all too well. Her husband, soon-to-be ex-husband was doing nothing but abusing her and making her feel as worthless as ever. It was nothing she enjoyed. Their marriage had never been one of love; mainly mutual understand. His father had forced the two of them to get married out of some propriety that didn't sit too well with Katie.

Every day she had found a solace with her best (male) friend. He protected her, countless times. Whenever Legolas, her soon-to-be ex-husband, had the nerve to begin to strike Katie, the other man would do everything within his power to make sure that Legolas would suffer instead. Katie and her friend may have been best friends, but it was hard to tell one's best friend the honest truth about how one feels.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
>Now I'm here, suddenly I see<br>Standing here, it's all so clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to be<em>

Katie's best friend, Jack Sparrow, was clueless as to how she felt. She had always loved him, even before she was married to Legolas. Before her happiness had been forcefully taken out of her own hands. Although, she'd never admit it. Legolas was as jealous as they had come and had no idea how to treat a woman. It wasn't anything unusual to see Katie with quite a few bruises as well as the occasional black eye.

Around midnight, one night, Jack had caught Katie outside of their joined home (where about 10 or so people lived out of being able to tolerate each other so much). Katie was, currently, attempting to hide her newest bruise and cuts. Gently, Jack placed a hand on her wrist, "Why don't you just leave him?"

Katie's green eyes looked up from her freshly made wound and locked with Jack's chocolate eyes. Fear appeared within her eyes as she pushed him away from her, "Jack, he knows. He knows how you feel about me. Why do you think he's been doing this to me?"

"He feels threatened. As well he should." Taking her medical supplies from her hands, he swiftly began to bandage her up, "I can't let him do this to you anymore. He's killing you."

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<em>

"Don't you think I know all of this? He's been torturing me! I-I can't do this anymore, Jack!" Her resolve had finally broken. Tears freely flowed from her eyes as Jack held her tightly against his chest. He hated seeing her this way and would do anything and everything for her just to see her smile once more. Slowly, he rubbed circles up and down her back in an attempt to calm her down.

Within minutes, the tears began to subside. She broke away but not enough to get out of his arms. Katie felt safe. For the first time in years. Amongst all the beatings, the rapes and everything else she didn't want she could always feel safe when Jack was around. She never wanted things to turn out like this. At first, she tried to fight against Legolas; however, his strength was far superior to hers. He used it against her and found that when threatened properly, she wouldn't fight.

Katie guessed that Legolas knew about her fondness of Jack when she wouldn't go anywhere without him being around. Truth be told, she always felt safe, warm and loved when he was around; although, she'd never admit it to the pirate. She knew better. Legolas would murder Jack without even a second though. All of this was the reason that Katie had finally had the courage to file for divorce with Legolas. She had less than 24 hours of married life left.

_And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once, everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<em>

Jack Sparrow had always known what was going on between Legolas and Katie. He knew it was a loveless marriage. There was no denying it. Usually, he was just too busy with some other of his best friends that he was living with. After Will's business with The Flying Dutchman, the two had found the actual Fountain of Youth and managed to live forever (as long as they were never mortally wounded). The two had begun to be best friends as well as avoid Elizabeth Swann-Turner. After the whole Pirate King, she had been a jealous woman always thinking that Will was off with another woman. Will had, eventually, broken it off with Elizabeth and did his best to avoid her. Seeing Will and Elizabeth had made him realize what was going on between Katie and Legolas.

Sure, he'd been with his fair share of women. He even assumed that he had had some children out there who, more than likely, resembled him in some way, shape or form. None of that bothered him. He was never looking for love, never looking to settle down; he was always looking for next great adventure.

_All those days, chasing down a daydream  
>All those years, living in a blur<br>All that time, never truly seeing  
>Things, the way they were<em>

Time had gone on without him. So long as he was living with his friends, he was on an adventure. Yet, his biggest weakness was his favorite bottle of rum as well as the safety of the people he was living with. At one point, Legolas was a close friend of his. Jack had no idea when this friendship had changed. Days had gone by and he was finding himself growing closer and closer with Katie. He had gotten close enough to her to be able to call her 'Kate'.

Katie's last hours as a married woman were spent with Jack. The two of them were camping outside, just staring up at the stars. They knew that as soon as her divorce went through, things would change between them. He loved her. He, truly, did; however, he wasn't sure of her feelings towards him. In turn, he kept his mouth shut. It was the smartest things that he could think to do until things changed even more.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What'll happen tomorrow?"

He paused at her question. He wasn't sure where she was going with it and knew better than to fuel anything else. "Don't actually know. But, I'm not going to sit around and wait."

_Now she's here, shining in the starlight  
>Now she's here, suddenly I know<br>If she's here, it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

Not taking anymore chances, Jack leaned in and kissed her. It was the first kiss that she had shared with him that wasn't an accident or wasn't hurried. It was a tender one that held more feeling in it than Jack ever remembered sharing with anybody and than Katie ever had between her and Legolas. Gently, the two broke away and Katie snuggled into Jack's arms as the two moved to lay on the grass. The stars were shimmering as if to make an eery glow.

"What time is it, Jack?" Katie hesitated before turning her head to look at her best friend. She felt him heave a sigh before lifting his right hand and glancing at his watch. He smiled at her, "Past midnight. You're free."

_And at last I see the light_

"I was never free. I'm just free from him. Free to do what I want. Be with who I want. Be with y-" Katie cut herself off before anything stupid was said.

And it's like the fog has lifted

Jack's eyes lit up. He knew how she felt. It was only fair that she knew how he felt about her. "Katie?"

_And at last I see the light_

"Yes, Jack?"

"Don't worry about Legolas. He won't ever be hurting you anymore. I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." He felt her shake in his arms. Growing worried, he turned her ever so slightly only to see that she was crying. "No! No no no! You're not supposed to cry!"

Even though she was crying, a smile spread across her face, "Stupid. I'm happy."

_And it's like the sky is new_

Katie was finding peace. It was new to her. The sky was her limit. He loved her, even if he said nothing. Deep down, she had always known that he did. "Jack, you need to know that I feel the same way about you."

_And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once, everything is different  
>Now that I see you, now that I see you<em>

"I know you just got out of a marriage not less than a few minutes ago, but stay with me. Forever. Not saying we should get married tomorrow or anything, but I still want you around and-" Jack's rambling was cut short by soft lips. If anybody else were to shut him up that way, he'd have them killed; however, since it was her, he'd have it no other way.

"I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Jack."

"CAPTAIN!"

Katie rolled her eyes before hugging him and keeping him close. The two couldn't be happier. Neither could the other six set of eyes that were watching them, finally happy that the two of them had found a peace and solace in each other.


	4. Memories

Yeah, I still don't own Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean or Within Temptation's Memories. Just saying.

* * *

><p>Katie sighed as she watched her ex-husband wander around the house she shared with her husband and her friends. Something just wasn't settling in her head. At first, she played it off to distrust of her ex, but deep down her gut was telling her otherwise.<p>

Suddenly, a scream rang throughout the house. It was enough to make Katie's blood curl as she recognized the scream straight away.

_In this world you tried  
>Not leaving me alone, behind<br>There's no other way  
>I'll pray to the gods: let him stay<em>

"No. This isn't happening." Taking off through the house and running up the stairs, she saw her ex husband standing over her current husband. Her pale skin became even whiter as her green eyes filled with tears. Her ex husband was standing there with blood dripping from a Swiss Army knife.

Shoving her ex husband, Katie knelt down to her husband, "Jack, come on. Stay with me! Please ... Please, don't leave me." Tears finally spilled over from her eyes and made their way down her cheeks and onto Jack's cheek.

_The memories ease the pain inside  
>Now I know why<em>

"Katie .. Don't cry, dearie." Jack reached up and caressed her cheek as softly as he could before he flinched in pain. He knew his time was running short and he wasn't sure how much longer he really had. "I'll be fine, really. Just promise me that you'll move on with your life afterward."

"Jack, he hit an artery ... I .. Don't want you to go ..." Katie begged as she lowered her head onto his chest. She could feel the warmth of his blood as it continued to pour out of his chest and into her hair and onto her face. Right now, all she focused on was hearing his heart beat as it was getting fainter and fainter.

"Katie," Jack winced as he stubbornly moved his arms to hold her close to him. He was desperately trying to get some warmth into his body to stop the cold from coming, "I love you ..." His limbs went limp against Katie's back before his heart stopped beating in her ears.

_All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>In silent moments  
>Imagine you'd be here<br>All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>The silent whispers, silent tears_

All of her friends hung their heads as she clung to her, now, dead husband's body. Her ex husband had disappeared, unnoticed, by the lot of them. Right now, Katie wanted nothing more than to be left alone and not be bothered. A bitter smile came across her face as she remembered lying with him like this once before, only he had been asleep instead of not breathing.

_Made me promise I'd try  
>To find my way back in this life<br>I hope there is a way  
>To give me a sign that you're okay<br>Reminds me again  
>It's worth it all<br>So I can go home_

Years had passed since Jack's death. Katie had barely eaten and was beginning to waste away into nothingness. Her friends had seen this and had done their best to get her to perk up. Unfortunately, they were never able to get her to eat more than a bite a day. Just enough for her to survive, but not enough for her to actually live.

_All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>In silent moments  
>Imagine you'd be here<br>All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>The silent whispers, silent tears_

When her friends weren't bothering her, Katie was dreaming. She was dreaming of her late husband. Heart her still belonged to him and continually called out to him. In her dreams, they spent all the time in the world together. They had done a little bit of everything and never wasted any time. Yet, every dream always came to an end.

Every morning, Katie woke up with tears in her eyes. The dreams weren't enough anymore. They started out as a way for her to be happy; however, nothing was working anymore. She knew her friends were worried about her and wanted her to come out of her room. Deep down, she thanked all of them. Now, wasn't the time for her to think on them. She had only remained alive due to their wishes and it was killing her.

_Together in all these memories  
>I see your smile<br>All of these memories I hold dear  
>Darling, you know I love you til the end of time<em>

Staring into a, now, empty bottle of pills Katie laid back down on her bed. She had written a letter to her friends explaining that she wasn't happy with her life and that she needed her husband in her life, that she wasn't living without him. Wiping a tear, Katie pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and did her best to making herself comfortable. Things began to fade away as she felt herself slowly slipping away.

The more she faded away, the stronger the arms around her became. Soon, she was staring into the eyes of her husband and she cried for two reasons: One, she was were she belonged and two, she knew she was going to hurt her friends. There was, now, nothing that she could do.

_All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>In silent moments  
>Imagine you'd be here<br>All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>The silent whispers, silent tears_

"I thought I told you to move on."

"I did. I'm here, aren't I?"

"They're going to be hurt, you know?" Jack's voice sounded rather sad, as if he didn't want her to be there. Like he was disappointed.

"I know. I just ... I was hurting far too much to stay there. They'll understand. I just ... I needed to be with you so badly, Jack ..." Katie rested her head upon his chest as the two looked down, from Heaven, to watch over their old friends.


End file.
